


Im cleaning out my cellar.

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: charity doing some cleaning





	Im cleaning out my cellar.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact as long as you keep the beginning and end letter of a word and still have the right letters in the word they could be jumbled up and still be able to read the words : for example (vanity) = VnatiY........ if you get it enjoy the short fic whilst working your brain

Suqeesnig the wtear out itno the bkucet fnisihnig the lsat bit of the folor cmlopetely lsot in her own wolrd she ddni’t even ntocie vnasesa at the top of the siatrs waernig a mivsase girn on her fcae, jmpunig out of her sikn   
“ god bbae I tnihk I just dporped my hraet on the folor bcaseue of you , and I jsut mepopd up” fnidnig the hmuour in amolst sihittng hreslef,  
Vnasesa luahged at the cmomnet “ummm snice wehn did you bthoer aoubt cealnnig the clelar and ejony it, baernig in mnid tihs is a frsit for me”   
Tkanig the avndagate of vnasesa’s palyuflnses cmonig out to paly, “ atculaly erveyhtnig you see me do is a frsit, wtih me bneig the frsit wmoen yuo’ve been wtih and all” waprpnig her amrs round vnasesa   
“ you do mkae a good pinot, but tihs was smoehtnig esle” raehcnig to pcek her lpis  
“ oh arlgiht fnie, eevr snice taht ksis on the sfoa I’ve wnaetd to keep it celan”  
Ksisnig bteewen wrods “ bbae you are the tlalset, ctuest hmuan eevr”  
Wlaknig bcakwrads toawds the chiar “ taht’s hraldy a cmopelemnt wehn yuor a tatol sorht ass, you can do bteter tahn taht”  
“ oh I see” uisnig her wiehgt to mkae tehm flal in the cahir luahgnig tgoteher.


End file.
